The Mating Game
by Kao-tan
Summary: As much as he hated to admit it...he was in heat. Or something close to it. He could never really understand what exactly went on with his body. An animalistic need that drove his body crazy with desire. Yaoi. Zidanion
1. Sick

Kao-tan: Sorry folks. I just couldn't help myself! Zidane and Onion Knight are my two favorite characters and...well...yeah. I know there really isn't any interaction between them in the story line but this is a fanfiction which makes crackfics possible. So here you guys go. A nice lil Zidanion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. And then only sometimes. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sick **

It wasn't fair...why did it have to be him? Why was he the only one that had to suffer through such a humiliation? Through such an unjust torment? Sure, he wasn't the purest person in the world. He was a womanizer. A thief. More so then that but he chose not to acknowledge any other part of him then what he saw in the mirror. What he had grown up as. Granted the twitching tail that was attached to his body had risen some questions but that wasn't the point right now.

His tail was far from being the first thing on his mind.

No. The thing on his mind was the burning in his body. The slight twitch of his hips as his body ached. Ached for something that he couldn't give it at the moment. Ached for something that, even if he eased it's need, just wouldn't, couldn't, be satisfied. Because he was in control of his body for the most part. He was human. He was animal. But he'd be damned if he let himself lose control.

But it was so hard right now. In more ways then one. His ears twitched at the sounds of his partner snoring somewhere near him, low grumblings following with it as the other boy talked in his sleep. Zidane felt his teeth sink into the soft pink flesh of his bottom lip, his slightly sharp canine's digging into it a bit more harder then necessary as his hips twitched again. Lower body rising just a bit from the cool ground he bit back a whimper as he slowly lowered the arched body part back down slowly. It took all of his energy to keep from panting, to keep from running his hands along his body and letting his mind melt into the desire that coursed through his veins. Damn it all! Why did it have to happen now? At such a time as this? Why did it have to...have to...

"Ngn..." He grunted softly, the sound making his own eyes snap open. For a hurried moment he glanced toward the small sleeping group. It was such a soft sound that he doubted anyone would have heard it but he was paranoid behind all belief. Paranoid to be around his friends. His comrades. His fellow _Warriors of Cosmos_. He didn't want them to find out about this sick disease that he was cursed with. This sick, wrong need that haunted him for weeks on end, for any given time really. Because it was sick and disgusting and it made such a beautiful thing ugly.

Like it was really something that mattered when he was trapped in an alternate place away from home, fighting villains in order to save everything that ever was. Because something like that seemed just a bit more important then his own problems. But he was still young and a part of him still held that selfish, self-satisfying side that many children possessed. Hey...he was young in body, spirit, and heart. Not completely his fault. And as much as he wanted to focus on saving everyone his body kept throbbing. Kept reminding him that he was still a person with needs. Just...needs a bit more different then others.

It kind of got in the way of the whole hero thing sometimes.

"M-mhm..."

This time the sound hadn't passed by his lips. It hadn't even been that soft kind of sound that one makes in their throat when they're...

Point was it wasn't him. Blue green eyes searched around the three figures around him, his burning body tensing as though he were afraid he was being watched. Ridiculous when he was the one doing the watching. The sound came again and it proved that it wasn't Bartz who was making it. The boy was still slightly snoring from his deep sleep. And the sound was far from being soft or high enough for the girl his friend to make. Terra, was it? The name itself brought back memories but he pushed that aside. Now was not the time for the past. His tail was twitching wildly as his eyes set on the last figure in their little group. A boy whom he didn't even know the name. Just the title.

Onion Knight.

The boy, clad from head to toe in armor, rested on his side. Small, slim body slightly curled in on itself. Hands resting lightly next to his face. The face of a male who was still tinted with his boyish features. The sound sounds were coming from his slightly parted lips, another one soon leaving them as he twisted a bit in his sleep. Must have been dreaming. Zidane found himself slightly curious as to what such a young warrior could be dreaming about when the Onion Knight shifted again, drawing the cape he had taken off tighter around his body as his head tilted just so slightly. Sea green eyes focused on the newly exposed expansion of skin and his body gave another aching throb.

He was such a disgusting creature. He couldn't control it. He could...but he just couldn't. He could keep himself from acting but he couldn't keep himself from wanting. From needing. It was sick and twisted. Back home there was a perfectly suited Princess just waiting for him. Yet here he was, trapped in a fight he hadn't wanted to start. Seemingly lusting after a younger boy and the thought almost made him sick on his stomach. If his stomach wasn't tingling with something else.

Zidane tore his gaze away from the boy, his own body turning on it's side so he wouldn't be tempted to keep staring. If only that simple action could stop him from wanting. If only life was that simple.

As much as he hated to admit it...he was in heat. Or something close to it. He could never really understand what exactly went on with his body. But that was the closest he could describe it as. An animalistic need that drove his body crazy with desire. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Loved it during the acts of intimacy that he'd managed to coax many a girl to join him in. Hated it before and after. Regretted it a hell of a lot after.

But that was just it. He'd always had girls. Girls girls girls. He was true to his womanizing nature and nothing had ever been any different. But he wasn't lusting after a girl right now. Terra was just a few feet away and he wasn't flirting her up when she was awake. He wasn't watching her sleep and thinking things he shouldn't. Imagining things he wanted to do to her and words he wanted her to scream. He was thinking about a slim, smooth body...pale from lack of sunlight. Soft in all the right places but strong and sturdy from the vigorous exercise it was given. He was thinking about long bronze hair, small legs wrapped around his waist...

He was imagining whispering sickeningly sweet words into a young boy's ear. Being soft and sweet himself...being rough and forceful the next time. Demanding, commanding, the boy to say his name. To tell him he wanted this or to beg him for that. All because of a little mishap. A bit of friendly help.

Both him and Bartz had stumbled upon the pair just a few hours ago. They were all worn down from fighting and fatigue was always quick to set in when you fight battle after countless battle. They had decided to sleep together for a bit. To regain a bit of energy, and, well, staying in a group was a lot safer then staying alone. A hell of a lot safer. Of course, finding a safe place was the hard part. But they'd found a small indention, an almost cave-like opening. But it was just a large dip in one of the stone formations. Enough to shield them from sight and give them enough preparation were they to hear the sound of an approaching enemy. While they were climbing down toward what would be their safe haven for the next few hours, he had tripped over a small stone. Graceful for a monkey-boy, eh? But it was those small, strong arms of the Onion Knight that had slipped around his waist and brought him back his balanced. It was the small hand on his chest that had steadied him and those soft pink lips that had offered him a relieved smile that he wasn't hurt. It was that friendly sparkle of life in the smaller male's eyes that had made his body thrum with heat.

God. His was sick. Sick and twisted and he just wanted it to stop. But the only thing that got it off mind was fighting and he was too tired to fight. But he was too desperate to sleep. He was trapped in a conundrum and and there was no way out of this problem.

Zidane squeezed his eyes shut again, having opened them to try and focus on something. Anything. But the soft sounds from the Onion Knight were still filling the air. Seemingly to drown out even Bartz's snores. Could the other's not hear it? Were they truly that deaf? Or was he just feeling particularly acute to whatever involved the younger male?

"Hn..." He grunted softly to himself as he curled up, long tail wrapping around him lightly. The tip still twitched a bit as though it too were longing to be touched, but for the most part is stayed securely around his body. Maybe...maybe if he just tried to force it out of his mind. Maybe if he thought of the past...maybe if he thought of the future that awaited him when this was all over...he could find a few moments of peace. He could find an escape from the hormones that were racing in his body. And then, when he woke up...

Maybe...just maybe...

He wouldn't be so sick.


	2. Game On

**Kao-tan**: I'm back again with the second chapter! Aren't you excited? I know I am~ But I just love Zidanion so there really isn't much I can't love about doing this. And if you're a fan of this pairing as much as I am...don't worry. n.n There will always be more.

**Slight Warning:** There's gunna be a good reason why this is rated M in this chapter, even though it's not much. xD However! The main warning is the abrupt change in Zidane's attitude. The reason behind this is his more animalistic side is taking over. With the next chapter though you'll see his normal personality try and take control again. So it'll be more conflicting as it goes along. And also..I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta but I tried my best to catch what I could.

**Special thanks to: loonytwin, Hatemylife68, BerryWink, and nanami for their lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the idea, man.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Game On**

The hours they had rested seemed to go by far too fast for any of their tastes. Muscles still ached and minds were still clouded with exhaustion, but each knew there was nothing they could do. There were still crystals to be found and once that was achieved they had to meet up with the others. Each knew that there was a battle awaiting in the near future and, no matter how tired they got, they couldn't lose. So the companions drew themselves up from their resting places, stretching and trying to wake up from a daze they each wished they could go back to for their own reasons.

There were only three at the moment though. Bartz, who was still trying to stretch himself awake, the Onion Knight, who was trying to straighten out various pieces of his armor that had gotten rumbled from his sleep, and Terra. The later of which was staring out at the vast expansion before them with a worried look. Zidane had been the first to wake and had informed Bartz that he was going to scout around outside to make sure it was safe which, if their was one thing their journey had proven so far, it wasn't. But Bartz had reassured the others that Zidane could take care of himself and they had eased a bit of their concern.

The Onion Knight, on occasion referred to as Luneth, reattached his cape around his neck, clicking the small links together before checking to make sure his sword had been properly placed back in it's holder. His helmet was resting lightly against a nearby rock, his long hair free from it's confines for the moment. He pulled the long strands out from under his cape before he worked on tying it back, his eyes glancing toward his two companions as he did so. He kept getting this odd feeling that he was being watched and it kind of unnerved him. Especially since he realized the feeling wasn't coming from either one of his friends, nor did they seem to be feeling the same thing. But perhaps it was just his mind working in overdrive. He'd been doing nothing but thinking since they'd started this mission together...so perhaps it was just a build up of weary exhaustion and paranoia from too many battles.

Yeah. That had to be it. All he had to do was find something else to focus his mind on. Something that wouldn't feed his uneasiness. Gently he picked up his helmet and cradled it against his chest with one arm, his free hand running through the spiky short locks that adorned the front part of his head. "These crystals...they're a lot harder to find then I thought they would be." His voice almost sounded foreign to him as it broke the small silence that had enveloped them. It was filled with exasperation that he hadn't even realized till now that he had been feeling toward the situation. His two companions turned their attentions toward him, Terra turning away from her watching and Bartz finally ceasing his stretching.

"Tell me about it!" The other male stated, one fist-ed hand resting against a hip. "But I don't really mind. Wondering around is kind of my thing. So even if I am going out of my way every now and then it's fine." Bartz grinned as he took a few steps closer to the other two, his other hand rubbing along a particularly nasty bruise that had formed along his jaw.

"We should hurry though, don't you think?" Terra voiced softly, her hands folding lightly against her chest in a timid gesture. "We don't have much time..."

Luneth offered the girl a small smile. "You worry too much Terra." He pressed a hand to her shoulder as they both exchanged a softer smile with each other. "It'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He watched at the girl turned away, a bit calmer then she had been before. The muscles that had relaxed in his body suddenly tensed back up as he felt the hair on the back of his neck prick upwards. There it was again. That feeling of being watched.

But it was different now. Before it was just like someone was looking at him. Watching his every move. And while that in itself was rather unnerving to him...the feeling he got now was a lot colder. His almost made him shiver though he was able to compose himself. Had he been thinking properly he probably would have told the other two. Would have said something about it. But he didn't want to make them nervous. They were so relaxed right now and goodness knew they needed it. So he kept his concerns silent though he kept one of his hands near his sword. Just in case.

Then it dawned on him though. Zidane was still out there. What if he had run into trouble? What if the same person that was watching him had done something with the cunning thief? Blonde eyebrows furrowed a bit as he glanced out toward the land around them. "Hey guys, I'm going to go look for Zidane. We really should get going soon and I don't think he'd take kindly to us leaving him behind." He forced a smile to make the others seem like he was just joking. That he really wasn't worried about the other or about what could be a possible enemy.

"You sure you want to? He's probably just goofing around with some of Chaos' puppets. He'll be back when he's done having his fun." Bartz chuckled as he leaned against the 'wall' of the small indention, arms folding over his chest as he watched the younger male.

The Onion Knight bobbed his head slightly, gripping onto his helmet with both hands before he fixed it against his head. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, he shouldn't be the only one having fun. I want to see if I can find some treasure chests before we go." Noticing the look on Terra's face he offered them a grin. "You two just stay here and rest! Get your energy back. I'm small so mine comes back rather quickly."

The two didn't offer any further arguments as the small male waved them off. He kept one hand against the sword at his hip as he left their small shelter, eyes gazing up as far as his helmet would allow him to see.

* * *

Zidane shuffled a bit as he stalked around the edge of one of the rock formations. His tail twitched behind him, swaying as he walked and wrapping around him ever few moments when he stopped. He felt like a predator after his prey...more tiger then monkey, were he to be honest.

He had done as he had said he would do. He had left the others behind while he scouted ahead. He had even knocked a couple heads together when he had run across a few of the puppets that were stationed around them. But when everything had looked clear and safe he just hadn't been able to bring himself to return to his friends. It wasn't that he didn't want to...he had just found...more entertaining things to do.

Said entertaining things being to perch on the edge of one of the higher rock formations as he gazed down at the people he had left behind. Well...no. He wasn't watching all of them. Blue-green eyes seemed more focused on the smallest of the three and they didn't once gaze away from his direction. Slowly he had lowered his body till he was resting along the side, one arm dangling over the edge of the cliff as the side of his body pressed against the side of the ledge behind him. He kicked his feet lightly, soon drawing his arm back up so he could fold both under his chin and prop it up.

He felt dirty doing this...like some kind of perverted stalker that was waiting for his victim to turn up alone. It was sick how hot he felt when he watched Luneth bend down to fix his armor or to study something he had seen on the ground. It was disgusting how much he enjoyed watching the way the boy's body swayed as he walked. A graceful flow that was easily interrupted by the childish balance he still held in his young structure.

"What are you doing to me..." He grumbled softly, eyes narrowing a bit as his hips brushed against the rough texture under his body. The friction caused a low growl to form in his throat, gloved fingers curling tightly into fists. "Why you...what makes you so special..." What was it about him that made the elder's body crave to be touched? Why wasn't he looking at the girl right now? Craving and lusting after her?

"Ngn..." His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again, the heated gaze tracing along the small curve of Luneth's lips as they quirked into a small smile. They weren't full like the one's he was used to. They were rather thin and, as he had noticed before, tended to disappear when the young boy pursed them together. But they were smooth and had a sinfully soft look to them. It made him wonder about the things those lips could do...the tricks that could perform with the right motivation. The proper command...

Zidane let out a soft groan as he arched against the rough texture below him. His tail gave a sharp twitch as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the sturdy rock behind him. He scooted back a bit till he was firmly pressed against it, enjoying the position it gave him. It kept him out of the others sight and gave him the one thing he really needed. A good view of his unwilling addiction.

"I'm sick..." He growled to himself, eyes glazing over as he watched the boy begin to talk to their friends. Blue-green eyes took in every small movement. The light parting of his lips, the slight sway of his hair. Even the nervous twitch of his fingers. Zidane's eyes traveled along the hand, pausing to marvel over the small muscles that were still forming nicely on Luneth's young body. His right arm was bent a bit, hand closer to his hip then the other. So he knew he was being watched...he was acting guarded, no matter how he tried to hide it. What a clever lad he truly was.

The elder swept his tongue across his lips, completely unaware of what he was doing. As he watched the younger boy he peeled off his gloves, dropping them at his sides before taking the painstakingly careful time to unbuckle the belts that clung to his hips. "A-ah..." He took in a sharp gasp of breath as his slim fingers snaked and curled themselves around his growing heat. This had been his real reason for leaving. Not to watch the other boy, no. That had just been a plus in his lust driven mind. No. He hadn't been able to cool down even with the small amount of rest he had managed to receive. And even though he didn't show it, even when alone, deep inside he was scared. He was afraid of what might happen if he couldn't ease himself. Couldn't control the animal inside of him. In his short life he already had enough regrets. He didn't need any more.

It was amazing how hard this need hit him though...it seemed so different then before. But maybe it was because he had been fighting it a lot harder then he would have. Because he didn't want to chance ruining the friendships he'd built up with the rest. He knew it was already going to be difficult when it was time for them to part. To return to the place they belonged. He didn't want to cause any more damage then what was about to come.

"Ngh..." The gasp from before melted into a soft groan as his eyelids fell half way shut. Slightly calloused fingers, from years of pick-pocketing and petty thefts, slid slowly along the base before sweeping up in a slow stroke. He could feel his body growing hotter before he'd even really did anything. Or perhaps it had something to do with the images that were flowing though his mind. Each one as tempting and torturing as the next. They were bad...almost as worse as the ones last not, though they might as well have been.

His fingers stroked and squeezed, hips twitching to meet his slow thrusts. He imagined. Imagined that it wasn't his hand that was building him up. Imaged that his hands were buried into blondish-bronze colored hair. Pulling at the strands in anticipation as he was pleasured. Imagined the small hand that was coaxing him toward the edge replaced with a small warm mouth. Slow, wet strokes of an innocently nervous tongue in place of the light strokes of his finger tips. Soft lips delivering unsure motions and soft sucks as they were directed, trying to bring pleasure to his mate.

And that body...before anything would be done and finished, he'd pull the younger away. Force him on his hands and knees or, just maybe, pin him on his back so he could watch that normally well composed face crying out in pleasure as he...

Zidane's eyes snapped open as he watched the three bellow. His hands instantly stopped their motions as the wide eyes quickly narrowed, a low growl parting his lips. He watched as Luneth placed his hand against Terra's shoulder. Touching _her_. Smiling at _her_. Watched as they shared a softened smile as though they _understood_ each other without actually having to talk. And just like that the hot ecstasy his body felt vanished. The primal lust was replaced with primal rage and he could feel his nails digging into his palms. There was sure to be crescent marks left on the tender flesh but he didn't care. He couldn't. All he cared about was the exchange between the boy and the girl.

It was nothing, really. And in the back of his mind he could hear the rational part of his brain telling him to get a grip and stop letting his hormones, his animal, control him. That he shouldn't care if the Onion Knight and the girl were close. This was nothing more then a passing fascination anyway. A fleeting feeling that would go away if he could just find a safe way to satisfy himself.

But it was the more animalistic side of him that was in charge at the moment. The part of him that listened to his common sense was buried far in the back of his mind. Right now he was truly an animal and true to nature...he felt threatened. As though he were being challenged and his property was being threatened. Because, even though he didn't know it, some part of his twisted mind had already claimed the Onion Knight.

So he watched with a cold gaze as the young boy turned from their friends, the feathers on his helmet swaying with his movements as he eased out of the not-so-well-hidden hideaway. He could tell from the look on his face that he was even more tense then before. As though he could feel the change in Zidane's gaze. The older male pushed himself up, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he fixed his pants, buckling up the belts again and pulling on his gloves.

Something clicked in his mind as he watched the smaller male heading away from the two. Closer to his direction but veering off more to the side. He wanted to take the Knight's hand and wipe it clean. Replace it with something else. With his touches. Show the boy that he wasn't allowed to touch, look, _smile_ at anyone the way he had smiled at her. Not unless it was him. Him and only him.

So if that was the way the boy wanted to play then so be it. Zidane had always loved the thrill of the chase, even when his mind was fogged by this disgusting illness he had. So if Luneth, poor little innocent Luneth, wanted to tempt him and tease him and drive him _wild_ then he'd show the male. He'd prove to be the winner of this little Cat and Mouse game, even if it was just in his head.

Because to him it had just turned from a sick temptation to an even more twisted mating game. And he was going to show just how rough his mating rituals could be.

Zidane licked at his lips slowly, wetting the dry flesh as he stalked along the edge of the ledge, following the Onion Knights moves before a small smirk quirked his lips up. "Game on..." He whispered to himself, sliding along the edge of the small cliff before bounding down toward the ground.


	3. Gate Way

**Kao-tan: **Sorry it took so long to update this story. XD I'm being a bit on the lazy side when it comes to my fan fiction and, frankly, this story has kind of got me stumped. I typed myself into a corner and didn't know how to continue. Hopefully this chapter turned out well, ne? Though it really didn't turn out how I wanted it to…still…I promise the next chapter will be better. I actually have plan for it.

**Special thanks to: Animesaki, FantasyGirl222, nanami, loonytwin, and Hatemylife68 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Z-Zidane! Zidane! Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"Kya! Stop squirming so much and I will!"

"I'll stop squirming when you stop crushing my body!"

The sound of pained yelps and rustling armor filled the once empty air as the two males struggled along the ground. Zidane had made a slight miscalculation when he had jumped off the cliff and had found himself rushing to meet the small figure of the Onion Knight. As they had crashed to the ground his first thought had been that their position was rather favorable for him. The second had been more concentrated in the sharp pain that had come from Luneth elbowing him in the ribs.

The small boy had, at first, thought he was being attacked by the enemy. After all…he hadn't really thought that one of his friends and a fellow Warrior of Cosmos would pounce on him. But once he had seen the flittering movement of Zidane's tail and the actual coloring of the male he realized that it had been his lost companion. That didn't mean he appreciated being crushing against the ground any more then he first had.

It took a few more moments of yelling and whimpering before the two managed to untangle themselves from each other. Luneth sat, brushing away the dirt from his outfit as he went back to straightening out the disheveled cloak. His hat had been tossed from his head since he hadn't thought to strap it down before leaving, and the feathered helm lay just a few feat from it's usual wearer. Zidane sat opposite of the male, not minding his own tousled clothes as he was more fixated on the sharp pain that was still concentrated on his ribcage.

"Damnit, Luneth…you're too bony for your own good." He winced as he looked down, fingers gently rubbing and prodding at the sore spot.

The younger male huffed as he pushed himself up, taking a few steps away to bend down and pick up his helmet. "Well, sorry. I didn't exactly expect to get pounced on by someone who wasn't an enemy." He dusted off the edges of the helm. He didn't mean to sound rude, really. He was just a bit on edge and the sudden drop by of Zidane had only spiked his nerves.

"Glad to know you're ready to elbow the enemy to death." Zidane grinned up at the small Onion Knight as he leaned back on one hand, monkey tail twitching happily behind him.

Luneth furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at the other, unsure of how Zidane could act so carefree when they could be attacked at any given second. But as the thief grinned up at him Luneth couldn't stop the edges of his lips twitched up a bit. When Zidane noticed this his grin seemed to brighten ten fold. He leaned forward a bit, taking his hand back from holding him up before he rocketed himself back. He arched his back as he did, hands positioning themselves before his head could hit the ground and helping to catapult him backwards so he landed on his feet.

The small boy watched with amazement as the small gymnastic stunt, his eyes a bit wider then usual and his cheeks dusting a light shade of pink due to the awe he felt. Perhaps it was because he was the youngest of the group and the less experienced when it came to fighting. Or perhaps it was just the grace that Zidane was able to uphold as he moved because he was a thief.

Vaguely he wondered if he could be a thief too.

While Luneth became lost in his own thoughts Zidane felt his grin slip into a hidden smirk as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Blonde bangs slide in front of his eyes but he paid them no mind as he watched the dazed expression on the other's face. Luneth…he was still such a child. Awed by such a little thing as a back flip.

But it was deliciously cute how his expression turned dreamy and dazed. It almost made the elder want to lean forward and…

"Hey Zidane!"

The sound cut off Zidane's own thoughts, the monkey boy not even realizing he himself had become lost in his own thoughts. He blinked for a moment as he tried to regain his thought process. The normal one. Not the one that wanted to shove Luneth to the ground and-

"Can you teach me that?"

That did it.

"What?" Zidane tilted a bit, pushing his hip to the side as he scratched at his blonde locks in confusion. "Teach you what?"

"To do a flip like that!" Luneth's eyes were still sparkling even after he had regained his composure. One of his arms were curled up around the helmet he still held, the fluffy and overly-large feathers swaying with every small movement the younger took.

Any thought of the boy that had been dirty seemed to be suppressed as Zidane crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other a teasing smirk. "You mean you can't do that? You're a warrior of Cosmos and probably the faster due to your size…and you can't do a simple back flip?"

Luneth parted his lips, eyebrows furrowing once more. "Hey! Don't underestimate me!" His voice was a bit more raised then he had intended but Zidane had kind of hit a tender spot when he brought up the Onion Knight's inexperience.

"Hey now! I was just teasing!" Zidane brought his hands up in a mock-defensive position as he took a step back, still not realizing the tender spot he had just hit.

"…" Luneth felt his shoulder's drop as well as his gaze as he pressed his other hand to the top of his helm. "Sorry…"

The thief paused for a moment, lowering one hand as he scratched the back of his head again. "Well…I was kidding…but um…seriously?"

The boy almost groaned as he turned around. "Never mind. Just…never mind." He turned the helmet over in his hands as he continued to brush off unwanted dirt, preparing to jam the piece of armor back on his head when he felt strong fingers wrap around his elbow. He let out a small yelp as Zidane tugged him back, their bodies colliding and poor Luneth almost tumbling into the slightly taller male. He let out a soft grunt as he was forced to lean against his comrade for fear of losing his balance at the awkward angle the other had on him.

Zidane took the chance to glance over Luneth's features as he held onto his elbow, the small boy squirming a bit as he tried to pull himself into a position that wouldn't make him look ridiculous with his face planted in the dirt. He even remained quite as Luneth let out a growl of frustration that made his own blood boil. The sudden serge of heat that pulsed his body made him let the boy go. He was, however, quick to fix his mistake once he realized the small boy was heading toward the ground. He wrapped his arms around Luneth's small frame and lifted the boy to his feet, letting him regain his small sense of balance.

"H-hey! What was that for?" Luneth stumbled forward a bit as he wrenched himself from Zidane's grasp, turning around as he stared up accusingly at the other. "Just because I was brushing you off?"

The thief wanted to say yes to that. To tell Luneth that he wasn't allowed to brush him off. Ever. That he'd have to start punishing him if he did and that he didn't' want to punish his little Knight.

He was quick to snap himself out of those thoughts once he realized they weren't helping the heat in his body from cooling down.

'_What's happening to me?'_

"Zidane! Answer me! What's your problem?"

"Oi! Calm down, Luneth! I was just trying to help!" Zidane took a few steps back though this time it wasn't for defensive purposes. It was to put some distance between him and Luneth. Because he was hot right now. Feeling the other's body so close to him had triggered something. Some sort of feeling of dominance and he was afraid that if he got too close right now nothing would stop him from actually dominating the boy. Nothing to stop him from enjoying the way Luneth squirmed and yelled.

"Help nothing! I knew I shouldn't have asked…" Luneth turned his angered gaze to the floor as he turned around again, a bit more guarded because he didn't want Zidane to take the chance to pick on him again. He was sure before that the other was only trying to humiliate him by making him seem weak. Or maybe that was still the paranoia talking.

"A-ah! Luneth, wait! Come on buddy!" The elder groaned a bit, half of him wanting to fallow after the Onion Knight for two different reasons while the more logical part that he never listened to warned him that he needed to calm down again and get away before he was too tempted.

"No! All of you just see me as this inexperienced child! Well I'm sorry if I'm too small to be able to keep my balance well!" He snapped slightly. He refused to say that his emotions were another thing he wasn't able to keep in check well.

"…What?" Another thing that instantly clicked off Zidane's primal side.

Luneth chewed on his lower lip as he kept his back turned to the other. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. To voice his doubts. The doubts that always nibbled at the corner of his mind about how the others felt about him. Everyone else was so much older and so much more experienced. "I…I didn't mean it like that. I mean…I just…I can't even fire a magic attack without being knocked back and sent rolling on the floor. And if an enemy dodges my attack I can't just regain my balance like that. I always end up stumbling back and flailing to keep from falling to the ground…I just…I thought that maybe if you could teach me how to flip like that then maybe it could help me to recover quicker so I could fight better…"

So that was it. Luneth was self-conscious. Zidane hadn't seen that coming. He watched Luneth intently. Watched the way the muscles in his arms twitched as he gripped onto his helmet tighter.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I guess I'm really just stressed and tired. I-I hope we can rest up enough before this whole thing ends." A subject change. "But now's not the time. Come on Zidane, I was only out looking for you to make sure you were fine and because we were all worried." _We_. "We should get back before the others start looking for both of us and-"

He was cut off as Zidane joined him, almost knocking him off balance as the thief casually slung an arm over his shoulders and pulled him forward as the other walked.

He was going to hate himself for this. Hate what might come of it. But even if Luneth was the person he was having a problem with he was still a friend. Still a comrade in this fucked up battle that no one really understood yet…

And the helplessness in his voice had made something in Zidane's chest twinge with pain.

"Alright…let's keep up this group for another night. Having four of us will make it easier to find a safe spot to get some real rest at."

"Ah...Zidane?" The boy gasped softly in confusion as he craned his neck to stare up at the other, unsure of what he meant.

"Don't Zidane me." The elder grinned, not even sparing the boy a glance for fear of what it might cause. You wanted me to teach you how to move like that well…we'll need a safe place to do it." Luneth didn't fully understand what had just happened but a smile of excitement tugged his lips up. He wanted to shout and throw his arms around the older male. To thank him over and over again but he had to remind himself that they were warriors and warriors didn't do something as childish as that.

Even if Zidane secretly wanted him to.

"Ah…thank you so much…Zidane!"

The monkey boy just chuckled as he lead the younger back toward the others. Because he wasn't really sure if what he was going to teach the boy would be something he should be thankful for or not.


End file.
